Isaac Netero
|-|Netero= |-|Chimera Ant Arc= Summary Isaac Netero (アイザック＝ネテロ, Netero Isaac) was the 12th chairman of the Hunters Association and the chairman over the Hunter Examination Selection Committee. He was one of the oldest and was one of the most powerful Nen practitioners of the Hunter × Hunter series until the introduction of the Chimera Ant King, Meruem. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C, higher in his prime, higher with Zero hand. 7-B with Rose Bomb Name: Isaac Netero Origin: Hunter X Hunter Gender: Male Age: Older than 110 (Zeno Zoldyck, who is 67, stated that Netero was already old when he was a baby) Classification: Human, Former Chairman of the Hunter Association, Hunter, Nen User, Martial Artist, Shingen-Ryu Grandmaster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Saw Neferpitou from several kilometres away without Pitou noticing using a technique shaping his fingers like a telescope), Acrobatics (Immensely agile, seemingly fell from several kilometres on the invasion of the palace), Genius Intelligence, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Hailed as the most excellent Nen user in the world in his prime; He created shingen-ryu. Over his lifetime has defeated countless armed and unarmed opponents and was striven for martial perfection beyond that of humanity. His frustration of the limits of his physical and martial arts skills is what led him to the conclusion of his five year ritual because at the age of 46 he had reached its pinnacle and still wanted more), Limited Durability Negation (Through Shingen-ryu one can use a palm strike to shock the internal organs directly), Nen Manipulation (Enhancer; In his Prime he was the most powerful Nen user in the world, in the Chimera Ant Arc he admitted he no longer held this position but his rusty Ren astonished Morel and Knov. He has one of the highest aura reserves in the world, being able to maintain Ken for eighteen hours at the start of his five year martial arts ritual. He has extreme mastery over various Nen categories and has never once used an ability in Enhancement, his natural category), Body Control (He is able to prevent blood-loss from a severed leg by contracting the muscles around the wound), Creation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Netero can emit a gigantic multi-armed Nen construct called the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva; this has nothing to do with Conjuration or Enhancement as it is created entirely out of his Nen and emitted from his aura), Perception Manipulation (When Netero attacks with the 100-Type Guayin Bodhisattva he creates a sensation of spirit echoes which slows down the perception of time), Transmutation (Can transmute his aura into a beam of unparalleled destructive energy), Enhanced Fear Manipulation (His Ren made Meruem feel fear for the first time in his life), Self-Destruction and Poison Manipulation with Poor Man's Rose, Immense Pain Tolerance (Did not seem bothered by the loss of his leg and arm), Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Was not bothered by the snowstorms when he was training), and possibly Self-Sustenance (Type 2; Seemingly spent five years punching 10,000 times each day in the same spot seemingly without eating or drinking), Limited Resistance to Precognition (Zeno stated that Netero's Nen is very quiet which means no one can read his next move from his aura flow) Attack Potency: Small Town level (He is commonly referred to as the most powerful human Nen user in the world; however, Netero claims that he is far past his prime. Was able to push back Neferpitou easily and able to fight and match Pre-Rose Meruem), higher in his prime (He was twice as strong in his prime), higher with Zero Hand (This single attack dealt more damage than the thousands of strikes beforehand, giving large gashes to Meruem). City level (With the Poor Man's Rose. Nearly killed Meruem, who would have died if not for his Royal Guards) Speed: At least High Hypersonic+, likely Massively Hypersonic (Is the fastest human in the world. His punches were stated to far exceed the speed of sound. His attack on Neferpitou lasted less than 0.1 seconds with Pitou not understanding what was going on. Meruem stated that Netero's hand movements far exceeds his speed and in his fight against Meruem dealt thousands of blows in less than a minute) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100 himself, Class K with the Guanyin Bodhisattva (Meruem was able to escape the Bodhisattva's grasp but with visible difficulty) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (A single palm strike from the Bodhisattva caused Meruem to spit out blood and created a deep fissure in the ground. Even a non-lethal blow from the Bodhisattva retains enough power to send the opponent flying several kilometers away), higher in his prime Durability: Small Town level, higher in his prime Stamina: Immensely High (Can continue fighting even when he lost his left arm and right leg, losing them without flinching. When he was younger, he could complete a series of 10,000 punches in under an hour without collapsing from fatigue). Range: Extended Melee Range. Several kilometres with Nen techniques. Tens of kilometres with Rose Bomb. Standard Equipment: The Rose Bomb implanted in his heart, which will detonate if it stops beating. Intelligence: Genius. Netero's seemingly nonsensical, whimsical behavior belies an astounding intellect. When preparing to exterminate the Chimera Ants, he had already made way for Gon and Killua to participate before meeting them; indeed, he had previously predicted the two of them and Palm Siberia would join the mission. He confirmed it later on when he sent Morel a text that included instructions for the boys, while also using the same words Morel had used to describe him a moment before. Since Palm was not mentioned, it seems he had even predicted she would not take part in the assault. Upon reaching NGL, he implied he had already considered the possibility of Nen users being "assimilated" by the enemy. If Netero can correctly anticipate other people's actions, he has, on the contrary, proven time and time again to be completely unpredictable. Zeno Zoldyck described him as having the mind of a plant. In spite of his position, he was able to hide the existence of a son even to the Zodiacs, seemingly with the sole exception of Pariston. However, it is in battle that he shows his full mental prowess: also thanks to his experience, his battle instincts are so honed that Meruem described his selection of offensive moves as "flawless", and specified that it is only through having acquired a pattern-recognition ability similar to foresight that he managed to slip through Netero's attacks. Weaknesses: Zetsu involves keeping one's aura exclusively in the body, it makes a nen user more vulnerable to physical, and nen attacks, because one doesn't have any aura on the outside of one's body to protect oneself. Netero must pray before being able to use 100-type Guanyin Bodhisattva. Zero Hand completely drains his aura, and he is unable to use Nen for a while. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nen: Netero is an extremely powerful practitioner of Nen, claiming the title of the most powerful Nen user fifty years before the series. He has control over at least three Nen categories: first, his natural type, Enhancement, which, in conjunction with his astounding martial skills and strong body, make him a dreadful melee fighter; then Emission, which he uses to activate his most vigorous attack; finally, he employs Manipulation to make the Nen statue mimic his movements. It is said that, because of the gentle flow of his aura, one cannot read his next move. While his amount of aura is immense, impressing seasoned Hunters like Morel, who commented it felt like being pierced by needles, Colt stated it is incomparable to that of the three Royal Guards; still, he managed to dispose of Neferpitou in an instant and injure Meruem himself, demonstrating his superior mastery over the art. Netero has also been seen to be a master of "the other Nen" as well. As it turns out, his hostile "Ren" (commonly known as blood-lust) was so powerful that it made Meruem, the strongest of all Chimera ants, feel fear for the first time. A much milder version was also felt when he saw Gon and Killua on the airship going to the second phase of the hunter exam sight. There, he shot his blood lust at them in a fraction of a second before disappearing into another corridor. This show of "Ren" was strong enough to put them on edge for a short while and make them wary of his presence, completely changing the atmosphere. *'100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva (百ひゃく式しき観かん音のん, Hyakushiki Kannon):' Netero emits a multi-armed Nen construct behind himself which takes the form of a gigantic statue of Guanyin. To execute an attack, Netero clasps his hands together in a fluid motion, as if in prayer, after which one of the arms on the statue strikes down upon his target in conjunction with Netero's hand motion. The procedure is repeated before every attack. Due to Netero’s immense speed, the whole process can be carried out in far less than 0.1 seconds, up to thousands of times per minute. A single palm strike from the Bodhisattva was enough to push Neferpitou a considerable distance away without the Chimera Ant fully understanding what had happened. The blows of the statue are so fast that they may appear to originate from another dimension, an impression strengthened by the fact that the strike does not come from Netero’s position. The sheer number of arms makes it so that the possible combinations are so numerous Meruem regarded them as being practically infinite, and it is only by detecting Netero's unconscious bias for one move over another that he managed to best the ability. Due to this, its extreme speed and power, Zeno Zoldyck considers the 100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva the chairman’s most dangerous ability. **'First Hand(壱いち乃の掌て, Ichi no Te): '''After clasping his hands together, Netero performs a chopping motion, causing the Bodhisattva to strike the target with a chop. When used against Meruem, it caused the King to spit out blood and comment that he could not see the attack coming, creating a deep fissure into the ground. **'Third Hand (参さん乃の掌て, San no Te): Netero performs a clapping motion and the Bodhisattva copies it, attacking the opponent with a clap. **'Ninety-Ninth Hand (九十九つくもの掌て, Tsukumo no Te): '''Netero makes a sign with his hands that looks like the number ninety-nine. Afterward, the multi-armed Bodhisattva hits the opponent with open palms multiple times in an instant to inflict massive damage. **'Zero Hand (零ゼロの掌て, Zero no Te): '''This is Netero's last resort, meant to be used only when he cannot utilize any other of Guanyin's abilities. Netero first prays with all his heart. The Bodhisattva then appears behind Netero's enemy and tenderly clasps him within its palms. Netero then focuses every last ounce of his aura in preparation for this final attack, and the Bodhisattva mercilessly howls out an enormous flare of aura in an attempt to destroy the enemy. Netero ages rapidly as a result of his aura being completely drained. '''Rose Bomb: '''His final joker, he pierces his heart with his fingers and detonates The Poor Man's Rose (a miniature nuclear explosive device attached to his heart). Gallery Netero's Guanyin Bodhisattva.png|100-Type Guanyin Bodhisattva FirstHand.png|First Hand ThirdHand.png|Third Hand 99 hands.gif|Ninety-Ninth Hand ZeroHand.png|Zero Hand Miniature_Rose_2011_anime.png|Rose Bomb Netero-x-Meruem-1.gif|Netero attacks Meruem Netero-x-Meruem-2.gif|Netero faces off against Meruem Netero_Heart.png|Netero shows his respect to Meruem Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hunter X Hunter Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Chi Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Parents Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Leaders Category:Geniuses Category:Poison Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Death Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Body Control Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Psychometry Users Category:Madness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Elders